tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Conqueror - Gannondorf Dragmire)
Berserker '''is one of the Berserker Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. His Master was Min Hyun-Su. Profile Identity Berserker's true identity is '''Ganndorf Dragmire, also known as Ganon, King of Thieves, Great King of Evil, Emperor of the Dark Realm, Mandrag Ganon, or Dark Lord, a character in, and the main villain of, many of the Legend of Zelda video games created by Nintendo. Gannondorf was born a member of the Gerudo. As the only male member born every hundred years, he was made their King and forced to swear fealty to the King of Hyrule. Ganondorf, however, was secretly plotting against Hyrule. To do so, he attempted to obtain the sacred Tri-force, which he was able to do after Link unknowingly opened up the gate to the Sacred Realm where it was stored. After traveling seven years in the future, Link eventually managed to defeat Ganondorf, in his final form, Ganon, in a final decisive battle, sealing him inside of the Sacred Realm. Early Life King of the Gerudo Rise to Power in Hyrule Downfall Games He's Appeared In The Legend of Zelda Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Mad Enchantment: Personal Skills Mental Pollution: Protection from the Elements: Protection from Arrows: Protection from Flame Arrows: Protection from Blades: Protection from Bullets: Protection from Poison: Monstrous Strength: Monstrous Durability: Charisma: Instinct: Divinity: Demonic: Eye of the Mind (False): Battle Constitution: Riding: Knight Tactics: Military Tactics: Advice of the Strategist: Command of the Strategist: Noble Phantasms Tri-Force of Power: Relic of the Invincible King Tri-Force of Power: Relic of the Invicible King is an EX ranked Self Noble Phantasm. The Tri-Force was the ancient artifact belonging to the Kingdom of Hyrule, split into three pieces: The Tri-Force of Power, the Tri-Force of Courage, and the Tri-Force of Wisdom. The three Golden Goddesses gifted the Tri-Force of Courage to Link, the Hero of Time, the Tri-Force of Wisdom to Princess Zelda, and the Tri-Force of Power to the King of Thieves, Ganondorf Dragmire. The Tri-Force of Power is a Noble Phantasm that is constantly active, which gives him near invincibility. In the Holy Grail War there are lots of skills which it grants him, including, but not limited to, Protection from the Elements, Protection from Arrows, Protection from Flame Arrows, Protection from Blades, Protection from Bullets, Protection from Poision, Monstrous Strength, Monstrous Durability, and Battle Constitution. It's even able to generate a force field to protect him from attacks that he woudln't normally be protected from; the force field comes in the form of a dark, ominous looking aura that will surround him. The only things that can harm Ganondorf Dragmire, thanks to the Tri-Force of Power, are Holy Weapons. This doesn't just mean the Master Sword wielded by Links, but others as well, including, but not limited to, Excalibur, Excalibur Galantine, Arondight, and Clarent, ect. The Tri-Force of Power appears as a symbol on the back of Ganondorf's left hand. Ganon: Transformations of the Invincible King Ganon: Transformations of the Invicible King is a multi-part Noble Phantasm which allows Ganondorf to transform into many different forms, each one more powerful than the last. Ganon Ganon '''is Ganondorf's first transformation. Ganondorf will grow five times his height and muscular build, morph into a hog-like creature, and obtain two staffs, one in each hand, which generate, and have the ability to excrete, powerful electricity blasts. Demon Haze '''Demon Haze is Ganondorf's second transformation. Ganon will morph into a gigantic, intangible, darkly purple fog. It's main feature is englulfing everyone whom it comes in contact with, turning them into his loyal, mindless, mad Servants, even after he willingly transforms back. Calamity Ganon Calamity Ganon is Ganondorf's third and final transformation. Ganon mostly remains the same appearance wise, except he gains a gigantic head, and four gigantic clawed paws, which suspend from the Demon Haze itself. Calamity Ganon is extremely fast, and is able to fire overwhelmingly powerful blasts from his mouth. Spirit of Demise: Revival of the Demon King Spirit of Demise: Revival of the Demon King is an EX+++ ranked Anti-Army and Self Noble Phantasm. Demise was one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, being the risen form of an ancient evil previously sealed by the goddess Hylia. After a decisive battle with that version of Link, he was sealed inside of the Master Sword, but before he was, he cursed Link and Zelda and their descendants, dooming them to forever be reincarnated and do battle with his reincarnation. As it would turn out, his reincarnation happened to be Ganondorf Dragmire. Ganondorf's strongest Noble Phantasm allows him to release the Spirit of Demise inside of him and transform into the ancient Demon King. Ganondorf is reluctant to do this, as this is the only Noble Phantasm which completely robs Ganondorf of his free will; at that point, Demise will take over entirely, and it's extremely difficult for Ganondorf to transform back into his normal form again once he does. In addition, there are two transformations that have to do with this Noble Phantasm, the first called The Imprisoned, and the second called Demise. The Imprisoned The Imprisoned is the first form of this Noble Phantasm. Though significantly weaker in his Imprisoned form, Demise/Ganondorf is still a force to be reckoned with. In this form he appears as a large eyeless black scaled beast with a large mouth and the pillar used to seal him on his forehead. Unlike his true form, it is unknown if Demise retains any form of consiousness, since he is not shown speaking at any point. While Ganondorf claims that this is the form in which he is able to still control himself, Demise does have dialogue which may imply that he is aware of what's going on in this form. The Imprisoned gains new traits each time he escapes such as arms, a tail, and a demonic halo along with the ability to levitate. He is capable of producing shock waves of dark energy simply by walking. However, the sealing pillar and his white toes are his weak spots, though he is capable of regenerating his toes. Demise '''Demise '''is the second and final form of this Noble Phantasm. Demise is an overwhelmingly muscular, strong, fast, and durable individual. He's 8 feet tall, and wields a massive sword with enough Demonic properties to overwhelm any Holy Sword that it happens to clash with. In spite of being an insane demon, he's also incredibly intelligent, and is capable of masterful military tactics and one on one battle tactics, above almost anyone who he will face; Ganondorf himself also possesses these skills, but Demise's are far greater than the former's. His sword is capable of generating a black flame that will consume and burn to cinders everything and everyone that it comes in contact with. Relationships Min Hyun-Su Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Evils of Man Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Literary Heroic Spirits Category:Video Game Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Servants with Demonic Category:Demonic Spirits Category:Antagonists